Upgrade Materials
, the heirloom of a nameless blacksmith deity.]] are used to reinforce and ascend weapons and armor in Dark Souls. __TOC__ Titanite Shard Uses *Reinforces Standard weapons & shields to +5 *Reinforces standard armor to +3 Locations *Sold by Blacksmith Andre of Astora (800 souls) *Sold by Blacksmith Vamos (800 souls) *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (800 souls) *Sold by Crestfallen Merchant (1,000 souls) *Undead Soldier (Drop) *Balder Knight (Drop) *Berenike Knight in Undead Parish (Drop) Large Titanite Shard Uses *Reinforces Standard weapons to +10 *Reinforces standard armor to +6 *Reinforces Raw weapons to +5 Locations *Sold by Crestfallen Merchant (4,000 souls) *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (3,800 souls) *Balder Knight (Drop) *Berenike Knight (Drop) *Slime in Depths (Drop) *Giant Leech in Blighttown swamp (Drop) *Bloathead in Oolacile Township (Drop) Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Standard weapons to +14 *Reinforces Crystal & Lightning weapons to +4 *Reinforces standard armor to +9 Locations *Darkwraiths in New Londo Ruins (Common Drop, x2 Rare Drop) *Crystal Lizards (Random) *Black Knight in Undead Burg *Trade with Snuggly the Crow, one Rubbish for one Chunk *Royal Sentinel in Anor Londo (Drop) *Black Knights(Sword) in Kiln of the First Flame (Guaranteed Drop) Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Standard weapons to +15 *Reinforces Crystal & Lightning weapons to +5 *Reinforces standard armor to +10 Locations *Darkwraiths in New Londo Ruins (Rare Drop) *Defeating Stray Demon in Undead Asylum *Siegmeyer of Catarina Quest Reward *Crystal Lizards in The Great Hollow (Uncommon Drop) *In the valley of the Royal Wood where Kalameet is fought (Chest) Green Titanite Shard Uses *Reinforces Magic weapons to +5 *Reinforces Divine weapons to +5 *Reinforces Fire weapons to +5 Locations *Sold by Crestfallen Merchant (5,000 souls) *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (4,800 souls) *Giant Leech in Blighttown (Drop) *Slime in Depths (Drop) *Burrowing Rockworm in Demon Ruins (Drop) *Looted from a corpse in New Londo Ruins Red Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Fire weapons to +9 *Reinforces Chaos weapons to +4 Locations *Chaos Eaters in Lost Izalith (Drop) *Chaos Bugs at the Lost Izalith Shortcut *Black Knight (Drop) *Black Knight (Greatsword) in Kiln of the First Flame (Guaranteed Drop) Red Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Fire weapons to +10 *Reinforces Chaos weapons to +5 Locations *Trade Ascended Pyromancy Flame to Snuggly the Crow *Chaos Eater (Extremely Rare Drop) *Lost Izalith (Chest) - in the poisonous pit containing multiple Chaos Eaters. Blue Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Magic weapons to +9 *Reinforces Enchanted weapons to +4 Locations *Crystal Golem (Drop) *Crystal Lizard (Drop) *Black Knight (Drop) *Black Knight (Halberd) in the Kiln of the First Flame (Guaranteed Drop) Blue Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Magic weapons to +10 *Reinforces Enchanted weapons to +5 Locations *Crystal Cave (Corpse, on the other side of the last invisible bridge, directly before Seath) *Lesser Moonlight Butterfly (Extremely Rare Drop) *Royal Wood (Chest) White Titanite Chunk Uses *Reinforces Divine weapons to +9 *Reinforces Occult weapons to +4 Locations *Bone Tower in Tomb of the Giants (Drop) *Pinwheel Servant in Tomb of the Giants (Common Drop) *Black Knight (Drop) *Black Knight (Greataxe) in Kiln of the First Flame (Guaranteed Drop) White Titanite Slab Uses *Reinforces Divine weapons to +10 *Reinforces Occult weapons to +5 Locations *Tomb of the Giants (Corpse) *Chasm of the Abyss (Corpse located on a cliff in the area outside the fog door of Manus, Father of the Abyss) *Pinwheel Servant in the Tomb of the Giants (Extremely Rare Drop) Twinkling Titanite Uses *Reinforces unique weapons and unique armor to +5 Locations *Sold by Giant Blacksmith (8,000 souls) *Trade the following items with Snuggly the Crow: **Bloodred Moss Clump for 1 Twinkling Titanite **Purple Moss Clump for 1 Twinkling Titanite **Blooming Purple Moss Clump for 2 Twinkling Titanite *Crystal Lizard (Guaranteed Drop) *Giant Clam (Drop) *Anor Londo (Chest) *The Duke's Archives (Chest) Demon Titanite Uses *Reinforces Boss Soul weapons to +5 Locations *Titanite Demon (Drop) *Trade the following items with Snuggly the Crow: **Dung Pie for 1 Demon Titanite **Prism Stone for 1 Demon Titanite *Anor Londo (Chests) Dragon Scale Uses *Reinforces Dragon weapons to +5. *Deepen covenant allegiance with the Path of the Dragon covenant. *Gain increased damage from dragon breath when offered to Everlasting Dragon. Locations *Blue Drake (Drop) *Hydra (Guaranteed Drop) *Undead Dragon (Guaranteed Drop) *Trade Egg Vermifuge to Snuggly the Crow *Blighttown (Chest) *Ash Lake (Corpses) Category:Dark Souls: Items Category:Dark Souls: Upgrade Materials Category:Dark Souls